


Feelings

by Haaska



Series: Burning Blue [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, tags will show up in time, zach is a big flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/pseuds/Haaska
Summary: Jeff discovers a new feeling.And it's not a pleasant one.





	Feelings

Zach was humming under his nose. His breath was disrupting the white smoke trail that has been escaping from under soldering iron's needle. He's been working on an upgrade for his gloves for some time now, giving him and Dave a few hours to rest. Jeff decided to spend this time keeping an eye on the technomancer. And barracks, with their acoustics, were perfect for eavesdropping.

He heard a quiet zap. The humming stopped and Zach swore as something heavy dropped on the workbench. He sighed loudly.

“Dave?” - He spoke and Jeff lifted his gaze from the magazine he's been pretending he was reading to peek at the mancer. Zach was standing in front of a workbench, so Jeff could only see his back from the table he was sitting at right now. David was standing right next to Zach, digging something out of a locker. He closed it and turned to the lieutenant with a curious look on his face.

"Need anything?"

"Can you help me a bit?" 

"Sure. What do you need?"

Zach beamed at the ward and beckoned him to the workbench. Jeff took a look around the barracks to make sure that no one could see him staring at the duo. No one around. He lifted the magazine a bit to cover his face, even though both man stood with their backs to the rest of the room.

"I'm trying to fix the wiring of my gloves, but the electricity doesn't flow through it. I saw you fixing that broken switch a few days ago, figured you know a thing or two about that stuff. Can you take a look?”

Jeff knit his eyebrows together. Weird, he could swear that Zach was pretty good with his upgrades. Especially for his very special technomancer equipment.

“Sure.” - Dave agreed without questioning. Not even a minute passes and Jeff heard him sigh.  

"Well, you did a few things wrong. Here, let me show you how to fix it."

Jeff could see their hands touch for a second when lieutenant handed Dave the soldering iron. Zach has moved a bit and put his hand on the workbench, still standing pretty close to the ward. Dave didn't seem to mind. The distance, or a  _ lack _ of distance between them has muffled their voices, but Jeff could still hear David muttering something about open circuits and sloppy soldering. Jeff tried to focus on the magazine, pretty sure that whatever they were talking about couldn’t be useful to the ASC. And if the ASC didn’t need to know,  _ he _ didn’t need to know.

“ _ 10 recipes for Dowser's Day Dinner” _ \- now that's something boring to kill the time. “ _ Surprise your loved ones with this wonderful easy ostrich omelette. This healthy, spicy dish will bring a twist to…” _

“Careful with that. Uh, lieutenant.”

“Huh, sorry. You can call me Zach, by the way.” 

Jeff squinted at the men and suppressed a groan. He couldn't focus with them talking loudly. 

"Ok, try them now.” - said David and he stepped to the side. Mancer backed off a bit as well, putting on one glove. The room lit blue as he tested the new upgrade. The electrical discharge was satisfying, if Jeff had to guess from a wide grin that showed up on Zach’s face.

“It works great now. Better than I hoped. Thanks!” 

"Don't mention it." Dave smiled back, visibly pleased with lieutenant's reaction. Ever since that situation with Boris, David was more open towards their superior. It was hard to miss, Jeff thought, feeling weird about that fact. He was used to Dave whining about how bad mancers were. Zach was no different in his eyes back then. “Was” being a keyword here.

He saw that the ward was getting ready to leave but he suddenly stopped and looked at the lieutenant with a puzzled expression on his face.

“How can you know so little about electronics? You're a technomancer. I thought it's a part of your training."

Jeff noticed a sheepish smile on Zach's face. 

"I guess I was too distracted to pay attention."

_ Oh, really smooth, lieutenant. Suddenly you know nothing about upgrades and need to seek help _ .  - Jeff thought and dropped his eyes on the magazine again, feeling like his stomach had tied in knots for a reason he couldn’t understand. Why was he even frustrated? It was none of his business after all, but he still felt weird. The feeling grew stronger when he heard Dave's pleased voice.

“Right. Call for me if you need help again.”

“I’ll do that. Thanks.”

He heard the door close as David left and loud clanking of mancer's boots, getting closer with every step.

"Bad news?" Jeff heard Zach's curious voice.   

He looked up at the man.

"What?"

"The newspaper." Mancer nodded his head towards the magazine. Jeff looked down and realized that he crumpled the paper. “Looks like you’ve read about something bad.”

"That? No, it's, uh..." He looked down in panic, his mind blank. “My hand cramped. Probably from my rifle. It’s pretty heavy.”

Zach smiled at Jeff and patted his arm as he passed him by. Shadows, this man's smile was too perfect. Too sincere. 

“We leave in an hour. Leave your rifle for today. I’ll give you my nailgun, it’s much lighter.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Jeff waited until Zach left and let out a loud groan, trying to stop his racing thoughts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it during a break so it's not perfect buuuut why not post it.  
> Also english is not my first language so yell at me if you see any mistakes. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses to our precious Tech group! Love you guys!


End file.
